


冬眠

by PenhJS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenhJS/pseuds/PenhJS





	冬眠

1.  
这座城市的冬天难受得很，整个月都见不到阳光。

阴天尚且能勉强忍受，雨天才是最不舒适的。雨夹着雪，总是细细密密，绵绵不绝，撑伞嫌累赘，手指露出来半分钟就要冻得通红。

库洛洛望着被雨打得湿漉漉的窗户，觉得冷，脑袋又昏昏沉沉的，索性又窝进被窝里，想着待会该用哪个借口再次拖延截稿日期。电脑被冻得感冒了？我被冻得死机了？“某个人如果在一开始好好干活，而不是以寻找灵感为由寻欢作乐的话，就不用被编辑追着打了。”他突然想起青年冷冷清清的声音和他难掩的笑意， 幸灾乐祸的那种。灵感可是很重要的，一根筋的木头脑袋。库洛洛记得他上一次这样回复，换来落到头上不轻不重的一拳。  
库洛洛把脸埋进被子里，深吸一口气。  
不过他咖啡做得很好，简直是熬夜苦战时的生命之光。他不喜欢甜食，但总记得在库洛洛的那一杯咖啡里加上奶球，厚厚的奶泡，在他眼里超出健康限度范围内的糖，以及一句不那么中听的话，内容无非是挖苦库洛洛赶稿或者饮食不健康。但他的措辞那么丰富多彩，以至于库洛洛期待咖啡以外还会期待他新的挖苦。也许他才应该来写作。

最后库洛洛还是认命地从被窝里爬出来，他想起上一次拖稿的时候编辑一天追着他打了十六次。

 

2.  
等初稿被打上句号的时候，手边的美式咖啡已经凉透了。库洛洛将杯里剩余的咖啡饮尽，一边皱眉一边想，这是酷拉皮卡常喝的咖啡，无糖，而库洛洛可能永远也不会喜欢这样的苦味，酷拉皮卡应该去检查一下他的味蕾是不是失常。冰咖啡灌进胃里并不好受，特别是空腹的情况下。  
库洛洛将文件发送给编辑之后便自暴自弃地将脸枕着键盘上发呆。噢，脸压在键盘上会留下可笑的印痕，不过你现在不会来嘲笑我啦，酷拉皮卡。再说，有那么好笑吗？青年本来是想嘲笑库洛洛的，他努力绷着脸只留一个冷淡的微笑，最终却没忍住笑了出声，愉快又轻盈，切断了那句嘲笑的话。有那么好笑吗？库洛洛摸了摸自己脸上的印痕，再摸摸青年的脸，他难得的没有闪躲。他大多数时候很好懂，但有时候他是个迷。

 

3.  
他们一起看过流星。在城市边缘远离人造光源的山坡上。  
那时还下着雪，风呼啦啦地吹，他们不得不大声说话，半是说话，半是喊。  
“流星。”酷拉皮卡说。  
“流星。”库洛洛重复了他的话。  
山坡上冷得过分，雪挂到酷拉皮卡的眼睫毛上，他的鼻尖冻得通红。  
与其相信向流星许愿可以实现愿望，倒不如自己好好抓住机会。酷拉皮卡这样说，他不相信，所以也不会这样做。库洛洛都搞不清楚酷拉皮卡是怎么答应自己在这大冷天出来跟他一起看流星的，他从来都不相信，也不将愿望寄托与他人他物。他就一路披荆斩棘，就那样倔强，像反复挑战地理最高峰一样独自向前，酷拉皮卡是这样的人。  
“不相信拉倒。”库洛洛不生气，将酷拉皮卡冻僵的手指握进手心，笑着闭上眼睛许愿。库洛洛知道酷拉皮卡在看着他，没有笑也没有不耐烦，安静地看着他许愿。  
库洛洛睁开眼，“不好奇我许了什么愿望吗？”  
酷拉皮卡摇摇头，“将愿望说出来就无效了。”  
“你不是不相信吗？”  
“我确实不相信。”  
“是关于你，关于我们的愿望。”  
“你说谎了。”  
他们笑着交换了一个亲吻，唇轻轻触着唇，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。酷拉皮卡说：“你没有许愿，你只是闭上眼睛而已。”他的嘴唇一张一合，呼出的白气萦绕在两个人的嘴唇之间。库洛洛没有否认。酷拉皮卡一直都知道。  
他们又交换了一个亲吻，然后又一个，然后很多个，细细密密像雨水，但每一个都很短暂，浅尝辄止。

 

4.  
库洛洛第一次见到酷拉皮卡是在学校图书馆外的草坪上。  
在难得有阳光的冬日里，无论是多繁忙的期末地狱期，学校的草坪上总会坐满了人。他们珍惜着少有的阳光，再紧迫的复习计划也要为这暖意让位。  
金发的少年被两个低年级的学生和一个同级生围着。两个稚气未脱的学弟闹腾得很，本应是打算边晒太阳边看的书被扔到了脚边，指着飞鸟、蚂蚁，围着两个高年级生跑来跑去，叽叽喳喳，然后被带着眼镜的黑发同级生揪着衣领摁到课本上。金发的少年眼睛一直未离开书本，仿佛不受这场喧闹任何影响。但库洛洛看到他悄悄上扬的嘴角。  
那个微笑是属于他们的。

库洛洛移开眼，也是这一刻他才意识到自己盯着对方盯了多久。

 

5.  
后来库洛洛知道那个金发少年叫酷拉皮卡。  
品学兼优的乖乖仔。有时候会较真过头。入学以来向他发起攻势的人也有不少，“唉，我看他就没那个意思”这句话传开之后很多人就自动放弃了，美貌不那么稀缺，美德是玩乐的牵累，多在同一个人身上浪费一秒都是对快乐的不尊重，算啦，美人又不少。库洛洛不这样想。库洛洛想要得到。

 

6.  
“你该不会以为这些小技巧对我有用吧？”酷拉皮卡没有躲开库洛洛的注视，库洛洛于是更加肆无忌惮地靠近他。  
“不试试怎么知道。”  
“在你浪费我们更多的时间之前，我明确地告诉你，没有用。”酷拉皮卡距离他很近了，并且依旧没有要躲开的意思。酷拉皮卡直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，眼底明亮又冷静，库洛洛在这双眼里看见自己，眼底像一片沼泽，让人溺毙。  
“不见得吧。”他们额头贴在一起，图书馆里开着暖烘烘的暖气，他们交换着彼此的呼吸，肌肤相贴处传来阵阵燥热。  
酷拉皮卡面无表情地重复一遍，没有用，然后面无表情地吻了库洛洛。他们的唇都有些干燥，亲密纠缠，像熟稔的旧情人。他们俩都睁着眼，望进对方的眼里，又冷静又专注，像野生动物。  
“接吻的时候要闭上眼。”  
“这句话原封不动地还给你。”

图书馆的暖气开得太大，库洛洛想。

 

7.  
正直如酷拉皮卡必定是要碰壁的。  
何况在库洛洛眼里他的道德标准高到没有必要的程度。对此，酷拉皮卡则声称是库洛洛太过于没有底线了，低得足够超过马里亚纳海沟。  
无论如何，酷拉皮卡做了一些他以为他绝不会做的事情，或者说曾在他眼里不那么正确的事情，淌入一些界限模糊的地带，与其说酷拉皮卡厌恶灰蒙蒙的地带，倒不如说他厌恶那样的自己。虽然库洛洛看来根本无足挂齿。“所幸你的无底线暂时只停留在你的作品里。”他是这样说的。他总归还是在前进着。  
他是会不惜代价向目标前进的人，我是想要什么就以一切手段得到的人，库洛洛想，他们说我们大相径庭，其实我们相似的地方比看起来要多得多。  
酷拉皮卡一直都知道。

而酷拉皮卡到底不是库洛洛。  
他在库洛洛看不见的地方将手紧紧捂在胸口，被愧疚攥紧了喉咙无法呼吸。他努力承受着。那愧疚是库洛洛无法理解无法体会的，张牙舞爪的，像深深、仿佛没有尽头的黑暗的地铁隧道，它呼啸着裹挟着酷拉皮卡。没人不渴望从折磨中逃离，酷拉皮卡固执地不允许自己逃离。  
一种无用功，徒劳的补偿。  
库洛洛从不徒劳。他知道苦行式的自我折磨对所做之事毫无意义，所谓补偿不过是对自己的宽慰，像石雕的塑像年复一年被海浪拍打侵蚀，象征地寻求宽恕。酷拉皮卡也知道。但他还是像石雕塑像一样立在那里。

 

8.  
“你们差太远啦，住在一起肯定天天吵架。”心直口快的友人对自己想法毫不掩饰。  
库洛洛笑了笑，没有回答。他们不知道我们相似，他想。  
事实也确实如库洛洛所预料，他们从没有吵架。倒不是说没有生气的时候。酷拉皮卡在意的事情很多，而库洛洛在意的事情太少。不过他们都不会让问题困扰自己，他们能尽快找出解决的办法，在大多数时候。剩下的则是罕见的冷战，但就结果而言没有区别。酷拉皮卡说过，库洛洛是令他生气的专家，比起亚洲人气作家，亚洲气人作家这个称号更加贴切。酷拉皮卡不知道，他自己也没好到那里去。冷战的时候酷拉皮卡的态度让库洛洛感觉自己对他而言无关紧要。库洛洛清楚这不是事实，但他还是会生气，只不过在掩饰情绪上库洛洛更胜一筹，暂时地。

酷拉皮卡搬离他的公寓的那天他们也没有吵架。酷拉皮卡面无表情地注视着库洛洛，眼底透出一点愤怒。他注视着库洛洛很久，久到库洛洛喉咙发干。最后他却只是叹了口气，“我们都知道该怎么办。”库洛洛低下头，然后叼起一根烟，拿起外套走出门。他确定自己已经离开了足够久之后回到自己的公寓。茶几上放着一把公寓钥匙。少了一个人的东西让整个房间都变得空荡荡的，尽管酷拉皮卡的私人物品很少。  
库洛洛将自己扔到床上，脸埋在被子里，深吸一口气。  
见鬼，截稿日又快到了。

 

9.  
交稿后库洛洛出门去买烟。  
他戴着外套毛茸茸的帽子遮雨，顺便将脸藏在暖烘烘的柔软皮毛里。  
室外的低温没能让昏昏沉沉的脑袋清醒一些。迷迷糊糊间他来到酷拉皮卡的公寓门前。  
他想这个时候那个一根筋的工作狂大概还在办公室，却还是敲了门。  
没想到门开了。

酷拉皮卡穿着居家服站在门后，脸颊红红，看起来困倦。他大概生病了。但这个病人看到库洛洛的脸后精力充沛，在0.1秒内以与病人身份不相符合的速度和力度将门摔到库洛洛面前，砰地一声关上了。  
库洛洛有气无力地靠到门上，慢悠悠地骚扰式敲门。库洛洛想起酷拉皮卡为他起的头衔，亚洲气人作家，噢，也许吧。库洛洛还没来得及因这个想法发笑，门又开了，他毫无防备地摔了进去。顺带把开门的人撞倒了。

酷拉皮卡想骂他，或者直接点，揍他，但他头疼得厉害，这一跤摔得他眼冒金星，只好推了推压在身上那个人的脑袋，“重死了，给我起来。”  
“酷拉皮卡，你怎么在家。”库洛洛没有起身的打算，也不顾酷拉皮卡怎么推，自顾自地将脸埋在酷拉皮卡的怀抱里，深深地吸了一口气。  
“病假。”  
“噢，比起上次晕倒在办公室有进步了。”埋在他身上的库洛洛发出来的声音迷迷糊糊的，难得地让酷拉皮卡的脾气软下来，他见推不开库洛洛，懒得继续争执，干脆躺在凉凉的地板上，胡乱地揉库洛洛的头发。库洛洛则得寸进尺地环抱住酷拉皮卡，两个人安静地躺在玄关的地板上。

库洛洛想，他也许是希望酷拉皮卡向他大吵一顿的，像大多数剧本里的男男女女一样歇斯底里，将桌面的东西全都摔碎在地上，恶狠狠地瞪着他，甚至泪声俱下。但酷拉皮卡从来都不哭，至少库洛洛没有见过，并且可能永远也不会看见。酷拉皮卡平静干脆的离开是最佳解决方法，库洛洛也会做同样的决定。但库洛洛心底还是有一处闷闷不乐，也许比闷闷不乐更加严重，像一大团棉花梗在那里，不断膨胀，将其他空间都蛮横地占据，也像一根刺，他摸不着，拔不出，在不经意间蛰一下，疼且无计可施。大吵一架吧，酷拉皮卡，对我吼叫，用那些你不屑于使用的肮脏话语诅咒我。非理性的，疯狂的，激烈的。也许这样会让库洛洛感觉好一些。  
库洛洛想要酷拉皮卡。库洛洛得到了却毫不满足。

“你发烧了。”酷拉皮卡抚着他的额头，然后将自己的额头贴了过去。  
“你也是。”  
“原来笨蛋也会感冒啊。”  
“我来之前好好地。是被笨蛋传染的。”  
作为回敬，酷拉皮卡恶狠狠地咬了破他的嘴唇。

 

10.  
冬天和感冒都适合让两个人在被窝里拥抱着冬眠。

入春之后呢？那时候的事等来年再说吧。

 

Fin.


End file.
